warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Roleplay A year had since passed over ShadeClan, and to say it was uneventful would be a lie. The Clan had suffered over leafbare as a mysterious illness had spread throughout the camp. The medicine cat, Sparrownose, had had a hard time keeping most cats healthy and unfortunately there had been casualties. This also included their young leader, Spiderstar, who couldn’t shake the sickness having spent most of her time making sure her soldiers were well looked after. However, this was kept a secret from her Clanmates, save for her brother, deputy and of course Sparrownose himself. Since, Spiderstar had kept to herself mulling over her lost life as it had been her first to go and the experience of dying had shaken her. Meeting her distant ancestor and losing her sense of loyalty had been a lot for her to take in. However, she had to make her appearances as she didn’t want to seem weak. ‘’No, I must continue and show the Clan that their leader isn’t weak’’. Duty called her as she had many ceremonies to hold and nothing was keeping her from doing them. Loachpelt had been lucky throughout the year and to the surprise of many, she had a healthy litter of kits amongst all of it. Unlike her previous pregnancy, this one was to be celebrated as she proudly named Phesanttail as their father. Their kits were three beautiful cats - two she-cats and a tom named Pinekit, Rainkit, and Stormkit respectively. They grew up under the care of ShadeClan, mainly their maternal “aunt” and half-sister who both took their jobs seriously when they gave Loachpelt a break from nursing. But, now it was time for them to become apprentices as well which made Loachpelt’s heart ache a small amount. She loved her children so much and hated to see them grow up, but, she knew that they would be the best soldiers for ShadeClan that they could be. Meanwhile, out of camp, Shellheart had decided to do a solo border patrol along MoonClan’s side. She had grown a lot in the year that had passed, she bulked up a little and held the respect of her peers as well. Not because of her family, but, she was a very honest and loyal soldier to her Clan and Shellheart deserved it. As she wandered the border, her heart ached for her friend that she had said farewell to over a year ago. Nightkit was still someone she couldn’t push out of her mind as she felt guilty sometimes. But a particular scent had caught her attention, and she pushed further along her path. 07:44 Fri Feb 15 2019 The year had been quite the stressful one for ShadeClan, Darkpaw's family especially. The smoks tabby apprentice had lost many in his family. Since the disappearance of Nightkit, his motger and father had worn weary and tired of their search for their lost son. It left very little time to worry of their other kits. Darkpaw didn't mind, it gave him time to train with Loachpelt and sneaking off nearly every sunrise to try and mooch stories out of Spiderstar on her fights with the other Clans. NightClan mainly considering their years long rivalry and hate towards each other. Shortly around the time that Darkpaw and his Littermates were nearing the age of adulthood his father fell down with the illness. Ashpaw had gotten it as well but quickly gotten over it. The same couldn't be said for Nightpelt, the old senior warrior had passed in the night. It left Waspwhisker devastated. Now, not only had she lost her son but she'd lost her mate as well. The tabby apprentice stood at the entrance of the Warriors' den. His mother's body curled up in her nest, her pelt had begun to gray from the stress of her grief and he knew she wouldn't make it past leafbare especially if Spiderstar tried to take action. He hadn't voiced his mother's action to the deputy for fear she would tell Spiderstar. Privetshade, the newest queen sat at the back of the nursery she sat curled up in her nest racked with grief. Her mate, Loonpelt, had passed not even a full moon ago. She would raise her kits without their father, without a father. The black queen lifted her green eyes filled with sorrow to glance at Loachpelt. Her glance didn't last long for it returned to the bottom of her nest where she closed her eyes and curled up. Near the entrance of the camp, Berryface sat. She had gone through her grief stages, or so she liked everyone to think. The bicolored soldier sat there calmly grooming her pelt, tongue lapping at the short, dense fur she had. Her pale green eyes flickering to handsome tabby a few feet away. Pheasanttail. An admired warrior amongst the Clan and father of the deputy's litter. Surely, this tom was off limits to any she-cat in camp. Berryface, herself, wasn't quite sure how that relationship was. Nightpaw sat down, after several more strides. His muscles rippled as he did the so, the sun shining down through the trees on the border's edge ga e his pelt a greenish-hued glow. The wide-eyed amber-eyed tomcat sat there, his tail curling around his paws thoughtfully. He could hear someone walking now, he flicked his ears forward. 08:57, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Loachpelt sat in the nursery grooming her kits much to their annoyance. Pinekit, in particular, took annoyance to her mother's rasping tongue. "Mum! We're going to be apprentices soon, you don't need to baby us anymore!" the young tortoiseshell groaned. Loachpelt paused and had a look of the utmost adoration as she laughed at her daughter. "You say that now, but after your first day of training, you'll be sitting right here telling me all about it," the deputy told her kit and continued. She had seen Pheasanttail around camp, and he had come in to see the kits and got them all riled up for their apprentice ceremony. Loachpelt had to laugh at his goofy stirring, but her heart ached a little as she wanted him to stay. But, they had agreed that he would father the kits and help with them, that was it. It was hard to admit, but she was crushing hard on the tabby tom. Meanwhile, Shellheart had gotten closer to the source of the scent and she spotted a black figure. From a distance she couldn't work out who it was, but, her gut told her it was a MoonClan warrior and that she had to defend her Clan's territory. She went on the full defense, something that would make her "aunt" proud. She charged down at the intruder and hissed a, "what are you doing on ShadeClan territory?" 09:18 Fri Feb 15 2019 Darkpaw turned to find himself face to face with Ashpaw. "Spiderstar wants us on a patrol before the Clan meeting." She said, thrusting her face closer to her brother's. "Let's go, Horsepaw and Mapleheart are waiting." The smoke tabby gave a heavy sigh and rose to his paws, he flicked his white paws before he followed his pale tabby sister. She could be obnoxious but she would make a good warrior, not as good as he would be though. Horsepaw greeted the two with a scowl. "You're late, Darkpaw." The tabby apprentice commented. "I was dealing with Mother." He commented dryly. His gaze darkening before he turned towards Mapleheart. "We're waiting on Berryface and Pheasanttail, he's suppose to lead." The ginger soldier mewed. Meanwhile, the black apprentice narrowed his eyes then pointed to the line that was clearly the border. "I'm on MoonClan territory if you must ask." He coyld familiarity in the warrior but couldn't grasp a name from his brain. 09:31, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Pheasanttail had to tear himself away from his kids which made him a little disappointed. He was having so much fun stirring them up while watching Loachpelt laugh as well. The tabby warrior was glad to see her happy, and with such lovely kids. She's so proud of them and she should be! They're amazing, he thought as he joined onto his patrol. He nodded his head to Mapleheart and the apprentices, "we just need Berryface and then we can head out. We're gonna need some fresh-kill for the ceremonies tonight, so make sure you're in the zone to hunt." Shellheart didn't shift her stance and only looked at the tom. She couldn't quite put her paw on it, but she somehow knew this cat. I've seen those eyes before, the tabby thought. "Well, MoonClan rat, you're too close to the border because your stink is getting into ShadeClan territory. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave or be prepared to face the consequences because obviously, your Clan didn't learn any lessons after Spiderstar's message," the young warrior bared her teeth. 05:37 Sat Feb 16 2019 Berryface finally stood and made her way, almost delicately careful of anything that would dirty her now clean pelt. "I'm here," she replied. Her green orbs watching the handsome tabby before she brushed past him. Nightpaw blinked at the warrior. "Why should I leave when I'm on my side of the border. You should leave." After all, he had been there first. Thunderstar had taught him well, to stand up for himself and he'd do just that. 05:45, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Pheasanttail led his patrol out of the camp, and instructed the apprentices to hunt by themselves. But, to be warned that he and his fellow warriors would be watching to assess them. As he saw them off, the tabby tom turned back to the she-cats. "So, are you happy with how they've progressed. I think Darkpaw has really shone through these past few moons," he stated. Shellheart paled for a second as her memory came back, staring at the black tom that she had confronted. "...Nightkit?" the pale tabby whispered, lowering her defensive posture, her soft eyes turned to a soft expression. "Is it really you?" 00:32 Sun Feb 17 2019 Mapleheart nodded. "He's done well, I'd say great as Spiderstar seems to have an interest in him." The tabby warrior replied. Berryface remained silent avoiding dirt patches. Nightpaw tilted his head. "S--Shellheart? Is that you?" He questioned. He thanked the stars it wasn't his family. "I-I suppose it is me but it's Nightpaw now just not for much longer." 01:49, February 17, 2019 (UTC) "Yeah, I've noticed she's taken a real shining to him considering how much she was worried about that litter as whole," Pheasanttail nodded his response. He looked over his shoulder at Berryface, "you might be in luck as well. My kids will be apprentices soon, so maybe Spiderstar has her eyes on you for training one of them," the tabby wanted her to be apart of the conversation. Shellheart couldn't help but rush over to the friend that she thought was dead. "It really is you! You've grown up so much, Nightpaw!" the tabby was just really excited. "How have you been? MoonClan seems to be treating you well." 02:04 Sun Feb 17 2019 Berryface wasn't quite sure how to address that. "I suppose so," she commented. She wasn't too keen on losing her freedom. She smiled at the thought, a sort of 'hey I'm covering this up' smile. Nightpaw smiled and licked her cheek. "It's been treating me good, Thunderstar is my mentor actually." 02:29, February 17, 2019 (UTC) "That's good," Shellheart replied. The young she-cat wasn't sure if she should tell the tom what had happened back in the ShadeClan the past year. Maybe later, if I see him again. The grey tabby looked over her shoulder, ears twitching. "I think someone is coming, so I have to go, but we should meet up again. I miss you, Nightpaw." 08:03 Mon Feb 18 2019 Nightpaw didn't take a moment to think. "Meet me in the town, it's down the stream a ways." He flicked his tail tip before he look up. He was curious as to who was coming but didn't want to risk being recognized so he turned without another word and bounded deeper into MoonClan territory once more. 08:16, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Shellheart watched as he disappeared back to his territory. I have to go home now, but I'll be there later, she thought. The grey tabby sighed and started her trek back to camp. She couldn't tell Spiderstar about her encounter, that's for sure. 20:46 Fri Feb 22 2019 Fernflight lifted her head from her massive paws, opening her jaws in a wide yawn. She blinked the sleepiness from her eyes and shook her head, shifting her position so her paws were folded under her. She'd gone on patrol earlier and had been resting in a quiet corner of camp, but a soft shuffling had awoken her. Other than being awoken, she wasn't bothered enough to look for the source of the sound. She figured it was her trainee trying to sneak up on her... again. She gave the air a taste, and sure enough it was Hawkpaw's scent. The shuffling stopped, and Fernflight heard a small hitch in her potential attacker's breath. She tried to keep as impartial as possible, not wanting to alert the tabby that she was aware of his presence. The air for still for a moment, then the silver she-cat heard a small prrrow as the trainee latched himself to her fluffy tail. Fernflight turned to face Hawkpaw, her eyes narrowed with thought as she watched the trainee pause mid chomp on her tail as she cuffed his ear. The tom felt his fur grow hot- his mentor had heard him. Dang it! he cursed to himself. Hawkpaw released his mentor's tail and sat up. "You heard me, huh?" he asked. Fernflight nodded, considering her answer. "Your stalking is improving, but you have to be lighter on your paws, little one," she advised the young cat. Hawkpaw's eyes twinkled at the hint of praise in his mentor's voice. "Next time we go out training, I'll be the quietest thing in the whole forest! Even quieter than a mouse!" 21:04, 02/22/2019 Berryface looked at the young apprentices. Her brother's children. They seemed excited to see how they would fare in the world and she almost felt sorry for them. Ashpaw walked beside Horsepaw, the bigger apprentice - second biggest in the Clan next to Spiderstar - flicked his ears as he finally caught the scent of...Shellheart? What was she doing out here? 07:32, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay